


reunion

by tinacita



Series: winter soldier/bucky barnes bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: bucky is reunited with the woman he loves ...





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> an au which mostly follows the mcu timeline ...
> 
> the first entry for my bucky barnes/winter soldier bingo card

As I watched the kids running around the field, I smiled sadly. My daughter’s fifth birthday should’ve been a happy occasion, but it only reminded me of what I’d lost.

I met Bucky when I arrived in Wakanda nearly seven years ago. As an anthropologist and history professor, I’d come to the once hidden country to study and learn.

When King T’Challa introduced us, I knew I was in trouble. Not only was Bucky very handsome, but he was also very smart and kind.

As we spent more time together, I realized how much I loved “the white wolf.”

His small hut was soon replaced with a modest house, and I left my place in the city to be with him.

King T’Challa performed a bonding ceremony for us, attended by a select few, including Bucky’s best friend, one Steve Rogers.

We were happy, and then one day it all changed. The king came and told us that the world was being threatened. He needed the white wolf to join the fight.

I cried, and yelled, and pleaded with Bucky to stay with me. He held me, and told me how much he loved me.

As i watched him go, I felt sick. What i didn’t realize was that I was pregnant with Bucky’s child.

I knew something was horribly wrong when Okoye came to see me. She told me that they had lost, and that half of the world was gone.

The last thing I remember from that day was falling to floor, screaming Bucky’s name.

So now, here I sit with Okoye, five years later, watching Becca play in the same field where Bucky used to tend his goats.

Okoye had become a close friend, and a wonderful aunt to Becca.

Steve periodically visited us, but it was just as hard for him to see Becca as it was for me to see him. He felt so guilty about everything but especially about me and Becca. I didn’t blame Steve; I knew it wasn’t his fault. But my heart would never recover.

I hated how these thoughts became more prevalent around Becca’s birthday. Okoye noticed and squeezed my hand, giving me a reassuring smile.

She was about to say something when one of the Dora Milaje approached us. She whispered something to Okoye and then stood up, waiting for her.

”I need to go. Stay here. You will be safe,” Okoye said before leaving.

Stunned, I watched her go before refocusing on Becca.

After the party was over, Becca and I saw a small group of the female warriors approaching the house.

”Mama?” she asked.

”It’s all right. Go inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

I watched Becca go into the house, and turned to the warriors.

”What’s wrong? Are we in danger?”

The lead warrior shook her head.

”No. We are only here as a precaution. If something does happen, we can get you safely to the palace,” she replied.

Nodding, I thanked them, and went into the house. After getting Becca ready for bed, I read her a story, and then cried myself to sleep.

Two weeks passed, and we carried on as normal. And then one morning, the Dora Milaje were gone.

I was surprised, but not scared. They wouldn’t have left if we were in any danger.

As I was getting our things ready to take us into the city, Becca yelled from the porch.

”Mama! There’s a man walking with a goat!”

My heart clenched, as I immediately thought about Bucky. Fighting back the tears, I replied, “It’s just one of the farmers.”

Becca shouted again. “No mama! He’s coming here!”

Walking outside, I stopped cold in my tracks when I saw the man in question.

 _It’s not real,_ I thought, _I’m hallucinating._

I heard Becca run down the stairs. She adored goats, much like her father, and frequently went to the nearby farm to be with them.

And then I heard his voice.

”Doll ...”

I looked at him, and then collapsed on the porch.

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed and Okoye was sitting in the chair by the window.

I could hear Becca laughing, along with his voice.

”Well, there you are,” Okoye chuckled.

”What happened? What’s going on?”

She smiled, and came over to sit with me on the bed.

”We won,” she proclaimed.

”Won what? What are you talking about?”

Taking my hand, Okoye beamed with pride.

”There was another battle, and we were victorious. What we had lost has mostly been returned to us,” she explained.

Still confused, Okoye nodded to the door, and said, “Your white wolf has come home to you.”

Gasping, I shook my head, unwilling to believe her.

”No. That’s not possible.”

Embracing me tightly, Okoye whispered, “I have never lied to you. He is here, in the other room, playing with your daughter. Our victory has brought him back to you.”

She pulled away gently, looking straight into my eyes.

I knew she was being truthful, but I couldn’t believe it. What she said was just ... unimaginable.

”Stay here. I will bring your white wolf to you. Becca and I will go play,” Okoye said.

Watching her walk away, I shivered. As much as I wanted to trust her, I knew I’d never survive if it was all just a dream. 

Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped. Sitting beside me on the bed was Bucky ... _my beloved Bucky ..._

Looking at him, i started to weep.

”Doll,” he whispered, taking me into his arms. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Sobbing uncontrollably in his embrace, he just held me, gently rubbing my back.

After a few minutes, I pulled away to look at him.

He smiled shyly at me, softly kissing my forehead.

”Yes, I’m back. And no, I’m not going anywhere, ever again,” he said quietly.

Bucky was just as handsome as he’d been before ... it ... happened. His hair was a little longer, and his beard a bit fuller, but he was still my Bucky.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his cheek. Smiling, he leaned into my touch.

”Oh doll,” he said, “I’m so sorry. I missed you so much.”

Shaking my head, I sniffled. “It’s not your fault. My brain knew why you had to fight with Steve. My heart just didn’t understand.”

Bucky looked at me and smiled. Then he pulled me close, and very gently kissed me.

It was tentative, just like our first kiss, but full of love, and compassion, and longing.

Pressing his forehead against mine, he whispered, “I love you.”

Smiling, I replied, “I love you too Bucky. I never stopped loving you.”

We kissed again, more passionately this time. When we broke apart, I sighed happily.

”Are you all right doll?” Bucky asked.

”I am now.”

Bucky looked at me, hopeful. “Tell me about her ... our daughter ...”

Grinning, I hugged him tightly, silently vowing to never let him go again ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Mama! Daddy! The goats like my cake too!” Becca yelled from the field.

Bucky laughed, waving at his daughter.

”I did not realize how similar Becca and her father are,” Okoye noticed. “Hopefully this one will take after you, my dear friend.”

I smiled at Okoye as Bucky gently laid his vibranium arm on my growing belly.

Turning to Bucky, I kissed him softly.

”That doesn’t matter. We’re together; we’re a family. That’s what is important.”

Leaning against him, he kissed my forehead.

”I love you doll, so much. And Becca, and this little one,” Bucky said sweetly.

”I love you too Bucky, my gentle white wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
